EVA's Creed
by Spartan036
Summary: AU. Asuka thought herself to be worthless after the attack from Zeurel but Gendo isn't finished with her. Now, reliving the memories of her ancestor in world war 1, Asuka is caught up in a conspiracy that goes beyond SEELE.


NERV HQ

Gendo Ikari sits on his chair in NERV. He heard reports of his son taking down the angel Zeurel...or at least, Yui taking down Zeurel. Now the truth is out, no doubt that SEELE would roast him on a stake. Now he's just waiting for the committee to inform him...he knows the signal now. The room around him blackens as the four SEELE monoliths appears.

"This is about unit 01 I guess." Gendo stated and turns to them. There's an air of tension that fills the room, you can't see it through them with the screens but there is a feeling in the air.

"We'll have to...report on that later. We have something much more important, something that can accelerate our plans." SEELE 01 said as Gendo raises his eyebrow.

"Then what is it then?"

"A month ago, we recovered databases from extinct pre-second impact organizations. Two at least, they were called the Assassins and the Templars. An organization that fought for at least a hundred years." SEELE 02 explained.

"Interesting how these two existed without time crumbling and continuous war in the same place." Gendo complemented.

"No time for comments Gendo, after unit-01, this is your last shot. Now, the Assassins and Templars weren't destroyed by there foolishness but by Second Impact. All that remains of there existence was found within the old Abstergo lab ruins in the Dirac sea. They were fighting over devices left by beings that appeared after the First Ancestral Race. They were called the Isu. We don't happened to them though. We could only theorize they were killed by natural disaster. Now we believe these devices have been present throughout history. The Templars tried to locate these devices through a machine called the Animus. We recovered one in the lab. These machines would recreate the genetic memories of there ancestor who was an assassin...we believe that one of your pilots descendants was an assassin." SEELE-01 activates a HUD display showing the year which is 1914 which showcases pictures of a mysterious redheaded hooded soldier fighting the trenches and killing high-ranking German officers.

"I believe that is an assassin?" Gendo asks.

"Yes and he has the same hair color once we HD'd the pictures. Your pilots have red hair also...and he bears resemblance to this KIA world war one soldier also." The HUD comes up to reveal a boy at least about Shinji's age till he aged into seventeen.

"Taisuke Langley Soryu...he's a match obviously because of his last name and I could tell who you're talking about. The Second Child." Gendo replied.

"Yes, Asuka might be related to this specific assassin. We want her to use the Animus."

"Right then. Now, are you sure the Assassins and Templars have been truly been destroyed? No remnants or anything?" Gendo asks again.

"There last name operation was in Antarctica with all Templar forces in it even there top generals. The Assassins staged an assault with all there branches joining and were all killed in Second Impact. Nothing remains."

"Fine. As long as nothing gets in my way."

* * *

Abstergo labs.

A soldier looks at the files with his team as water leaks from the ceiling. The lab is located in Antarctica since SEELE discovered it in the process. All around them are skeletal bodies of Assassins and Templars littered all of the place. A soldier finds some kind of vault or at least a containment bay, inside it is a feminine-looking robot with a rectangular head and eyes that only have one lense...he aims his assault rifle at it prompting the robot to activate and summon its hidden blade and stabs him in the stomach then covers his mouth.

"Who are you?" The robot she asks in a voice bearing striking resemblance to Evie Frye. Its hidden blade glows blue.

"W-Whats your protocols?!" He choked and activates his radio on loud speaker.

"Protocol 1-destroy the Templars. Protocol 2-retrieve the apple. Protocol 3-ensure the survival of the order. Protocol 4-train the new generation of assassins. Now start talking, who are you!?" Soldiers storm in and aim there assault rifles at her causing the robot to cloak and throw there dead comrade at them then stabs the one on the left by the throat then other by the head with her hidden blade right before walking away as her optical lense glows red.

* * *

Soryu/Ikari/Katsuragi residence.

Asuka Langley Soryu rests on her bed as she covers her face in shame. Shinji killed the Angel, it should've been her! Of all people! First he quits now comes back stronger and possibly better than her! She wants to become better than him, far better than ever...but at the same time, feels care for him as he is now stuck in the EVA. Pity...or is it something else? Her cellphone begins to ring as she picks it up.

"Hello? Yes Doctor Akagi...you want me to what? That sounds cool! I bet I have a better lineage, time to see the Soryu bloodline!" Asuka leaps from her bed and readies herself.

* * *

NERV HQ.

Misato looks at unit-01 with Makoto Hyuga. It may not look like its smiling but she can feel it...its saying that Shinji belongs to it now and she can't do it anything about it. She wants to punch the damn thing but she can't since its armor would probably break her hand upon impact. That and her body is still recovering from the unit-03 incident.

"Misato." Ritsuko called causing her and Hyuga to turn around as Misato sighed.

"What is it?" Misato irritably asks her as Ritsuko signals her to come with her. Most of NERV is in damage after the attack while staff are working around the clock to repair the base also.

"We've recovered a machine from the defunct Abstergo labs. Weirdly enough, the commander wants Asuka to use it." Ritsuko explained as she gives Misato the file. Misato's eyes widen at the sight. The Animus. She thought this thing was a myth, a machine that can let you see through the eyes of your ancestor. But the question is...why Asuka of all pilots?

"What's the point of this?" Misato asks.

"NERV wants to branch to entertainment so they want to make a video game from I've heard. That and possibly as a way to discipline Asuka and break her mold of pride. I pick the first." Ritsuko replied as they enter a room to see Asuka sitting on the Animus. Its now refined and has what you call NERV colors on it.

"I'm ready doctor Akagi~" Asuka boasted and calmly leans back.

"Asuka, are you sure? You may not like what you see about your ancestor." Misato worried.

"Oh don't worry Misato! Plus I've heard he has what you call experience if you know what I mean so I can outclass you when Kaji falls for me." Asuka taunted much to Misato's annoyance.

"In your dreams." She muttered. The visors activate over Asuka's eyes as Ritsuko readies the computer connecting to it and picks the timeline per orders of Gendo...Germany, 1894.

* * *

"Where...where am I?" Asuka asks as she finds herself in some weird place. Its white and looks cloudy as hell...she could barely see anything right now.

"The loading screen. Its coming up with the scenery." Ritsuko explained as Asuka finds herself being faded away by the data cloud.

* * *

Germany, December 8, 1894.

*Scene changes from normal Gainax art style to Durarara style*

The snow covers the land of the city of Berlin as Mr. Johan Langley Soryu in his black coat rushes in the streets after working in parliament. Tis the season to be jolly for him as he heard about the birth of his son. A boy begs for money as he runs in the alleyway but runs backwards and pulls a stack of marks onto his hat and another four thus giving the boy a thousand dollars much to his delight as Johan runs off to his apartment. His servant and maid, Greta Makinami nods as he pulls out his top hat to greet her but he slips on some water on the floor but gets up.

"I'm fine dear! Where's Maria?" Johan asks while putting on his hat back.

"Upstairs sir." Greta replied. Johan pats Greta on the arm and heads upstairs in haste while passing by his daughter, Kikyo Langley Soryu. He runs backwards again and pats her in the head then rushes yet again and opens the door to see his wife holding his son by her arms. He sighs in relief knowing the two are okay and walks towards them with Kikyo joining him.

"May...May I see him?" She unveils the robe to reveal a baby boy. The baby simply smiles and laughs at Johan.

"Sorry I was late kid..." Johan apologized.

"We did an amazing job my love." Johan's wife observed.

"What should we name him?" Kikyo asks.

"Hm...Taisuke! Taisuke Langley Soryu!" Johan announced and lifted the child in the air. Everything soon fades for Asuka as the sequence comes to an end.

* * *

*Art style goes back Gainax*

"What?! That was it?" Asuka asks while getting off of the Animus. She had to relive the birth of a baby? Ritsuko notices that its loading sequences, sequences that show Taisuke fighting in world war 1.

"Sorry, this machine hasn't been in use for quite sometime. There's sequences that haven't been loaded yet. This is demo after all, tomorrow, we'll continue the session." Ritsuko stated. Asuka groans and gets off the Animus...only to see a trench coated figure standing in the halls. He is wearing a sage trench coat and a hooded with a pointed tip also has red hair. He simply walks away as Asuka shakes her head.

* * *

End of prologue.

* * *

Assassin sneak peek.

A German soldier hears a whistle causing him to turn around but he is stabbed in the leg then in the throat as a hooded assassin rises. He is wearing an army green trench coat, blue scarf, and pointed hood also has red hair. He has a pistol holstered on his hip and a rifle on his back.

 **Helix Database/Restricted Archive: Taisuke Langley Soryu-Born in 1894, German and Japanese heritage. As a young man raised by his older sister, Taisuke joins the order for unknown reasons in 1914, thus fighting in world war 1.**

Taisuke walks towards a group of German soldiers who are planning to gang rape a girl and a boy He whistles at them as they all turn around with Taisuke smiling.

 **Helix Database/Restricted Archive: A new breed of assassin in a new age of war. Taisuke is quick, aggressive, and uses long range weaponry to achieve kills also much stealthier.**

*Camera shows his weapon: C96 Mauser*

The soldiers all run up to Taisuke as he shoots the first one in the head then pistol whips the second and shoots him in the throat. A soldier raises his rifle at him but he grabs the gun then shoots him in the throat.

 **Helix Database/Restricted Archive: Common pistol used in the German army. Efficient for its semi-automatic effect and can be converted to rifle form.**

*Camera shows his other weapon: Gewehr 1888*

Taisuke is almost shot by a soldier in the distance but he gets out of the way and readies his rifle then shoots the soldier.

 **Helix Database/Restricted Archive: Bolt action rifle. Lethal at long range.**

Another soldier runs towards him with his bayonet but Taisuke leaps against a wall and readies a favorite friend of an assassin.

 **Helix Database/Restricted Archive: You know what this is.**

Taisuke stabs the soldier in the throat thus killing him in the process. He nods to the boy and girl then uses his grapple hook.

 **Helix Database/Restricted Archive: Grapple hook to reach high areas.**

He zips away from view.


End file.
